Rosuto: Found
by xx.Risk
Summary: [KakashiOC] [KakashixOC]  Akiatsuai is a normal Jounin, who was sent away on a mission five years ago. She's now returned, and she's been assigned to look after Kakashi as he recovers. [M For Language]


_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do own Akiatsui._

* * *

Takes place shortly after Sasuke leaves.

* * *

Tsunde, just what are you playing at, calling me back here?

A single question resided in her mind, as the slender formed Jounin made her way to the office of the Hokage. She frowned, pausing to look up at it. Last time she'd been inside, the Third was still head of the village. Closing her eyes, she pushed the mellow pain that rose in her chest away. Sighing, she opening her eyes, moving forward quickly. Turning sharply a fist connected with her lower arm, and she stared up into the face of a dragon masked ANBU, two-toned pools watching her from behind it.

"Akiatsu… Why do you return here, traitor?" He hissed, and Aki narrowed her eyes.

"Private orders-"

"Lies!" Spinning his heel round, it connected with her face, knocking her back a couple feet. He was before her again, gripping her collar, before heaving her forward, to throw her into the nearby wall. However, upon doing this, she twisted in mid-air, landing on the wall by pressing Chakra into the balls of her feet. With an added amount, she propelled herself off, fist connecting with the forehead of the mask, a crack splitting straight down the middle, before she pressed her feet to his chest plate to flip away from him. His mask crumpled to the ground, as he held his throbbing forehead, the pain blinding him. With the other hand, he gripped his kantana.

"That's enough you two." Came Tsunde's voice, as brown pools watched Aki straighten, before touching her swelling cheek. The ANBU did the same, though he pressed his fingertips to his forehead where a lump was forming. "Hakurae, why did you attack without orders?" The ANBU kneeled in respect, bowing his coal-haired head.

"Forgive my Lady Hokage…" He mumbled, clenching his jaw. "I reacted on the impulse of my emotions."

"Report back to your station, and give me your report later." She turned her gaze sharply to the other woman, who was watching quietly. "And you come with me.

'Oh sweet merciful god…'

-----

"-With all due respect Lady Hokage, I don't think you need me here." She mumbled from where she stood for the fifth time as Tsunde tore apart her desk in search for Aki's folder. "I mean, I've been making great progress in the Tea Country-"

"Aha!" She cried, grinning, and waving the folder about. "Here it is." She flipped through the folder. "I want you, Akiatsui to be my baby sitter." Aki froze, eye twitching.

"Your ?!"

"Nurse." Tsunde smirked. "You will watch certain patients of mine, as they recover." Aki's jaw slackened. "I will assign you to one Shinobi that I see needs it. You are to follow them around, as if a nurse, and report back to me on how you think they are doing."

"…Is that right?" Tsunde lifted a brow at Aki's question. The woman was quick to explain. "I mean, is it right to barge in on their private lives." She rambled, gesturing quickly with her hands. "I mean, most Shinobi have lovers and… and… ." She finished, staring in horror at the woman.

"It's only on the people that are injured.." Tsunde chirped, before grinning at the Jounin, who shifted uneasily.

"… the first Being…?"

"Hatake Kakashi." Aki let out a long sigh.

"There's no worming my way out of this…?"

"Nope." Aki snatched the folder from the beaming Tsunde.

"Fucking missions." She muttered, turning on her heel and beginning to leave. She was going to stay at her own house, whether Tsunde liked it or not.

-----

Minutes later, Akiatsui was sitting on a rooftop, apple shoved in her mouth, and folder, unopened, in her lap. She wore her usual Shinobi outfit, the v-neck black shirt, that faded into fishnet from the elbows to wrists, and the open Jounin Vest that hung loose on her slender frame. Black shorts fit her hips, and knee-high zori fit her feet. Tied to her left thigh was her shuriken pouch, and her kunai pouch on her right hip. Across the small of her back rested her rather small kantana, and below that a thin scroll, decorated in reds and violets. Her long, coal-colored locks were swept back into a high ponytail by a black ribbon. Blue eyes watched Konohagakure, before she sighed, and opened the folder to flip through it. She was greeted by the information of the mission.

"This is going to be one long ass vacation." She mumbled, groaning as she slumped over, back hitting the roof as the folder folded over her face so she could sleep.

'…Hatake Kakashi..'

---

"Good morning Miss."

"Morning." Mumbled a clearly unhappy Aki. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun, and she was dressed in her Jounin attire. "I'm here to check out Hatake Kakashi on Lady Hokage's orders…" She added, offering the nurse behind the counter a note, where Tsunde had stated that Kakashi could leave with her, seeing as she'd been watching him anyways.

"Right." She replied . "This way please." Aki followed the white clad nurse, ignoring the clicking the heels made of the tiled floor. Aki preferred her own footsteps, a soft, peaceful rhythm that wasn't annoying or loud. The nurse stopped at a door, knocking, before entering. "Mr. Hatake? The Shinobi Lady Hokage sent for is here to pick you up-"

"Alright." She heard a tired , male voice answer, and she sighed. The nurse turned, smiled, and left. Quietly, Aki stepped into the room.

"Jesus, Kakashi. I leave for five years and come back to you getting your ass kicked all over the place." She teased, smiled somewhat to the Copy Nin. He blinked, his one visible pool widening slighty.

"Aki-chan?"

"The one and only." She muttered, slumping into the chair beside his bed, though out of his reach. "How have you been Kakashi?" She asked softly, blue pools watching him. "I heard things have been rough on the Leaf…" His gaze darkened, and fell to his lap. He'd already dressed himself in preparation for departure.

"That's putting it lightly." he replied quietly. The room fell silent, Aki watching Kakashi, who watched his lap. Suddenly she stood, slowly, before holding out her hand to help Kakashi stand so he could balance himself on his crutches. He took her hand, glancing up into a familiar face that he'd honestly believed to be gone, like the rest.

"Come on, lets get you home." She stated, offering him a light smile, in turn, he returned beneath his mask. Kakashi and Aki had gone to school together, at least up until Kakashi had totally surpassed her. But that was alright with her, because she still saw him occasionally, even though they drifted apart after that. She looked different than he'd seen her last. Her hair was longer, and her blue pools were no longer full of hope and excitement, they also held emotions he too had felt. Pain. Hurt. Love. Belonging. She seemed to have gone through just ask much, if not more. Though she was thinking the same of him. Helping him balance himself, she followed him out the door, his bag in her hand._'Maybe it wont be so bad here after all.'_

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Sorry if you think it's short.

But it's the prologue, and it picks up more along the storyline.

Thoughts?


End file.
